Wanted Dead or Alive
by Beautiful Creation
Summary: Link is summoned by the king of Hyrule to be his royal knight, but what he was brought to Hyrule for was no ordinary reason. Link is to track down a criminal and put an end to their life... but what if he can't?
1. Intro

Horse hooves trotted on the grassy plain of Hyrule Field. A man with sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes sat upon the saddle of Epona, his loyal steed.

"Link!" A voice called.

Link turned his head towards his small flittering companion, Navi. "When do you think we'll arrive at the castle? It's already been two days now!" The blue Fairy complained. "If you're tired, you can sleep in my cap," Link said, pulling his hat off and placing it on his lap. Immediately, Navi dove into the green fabric to rest her exhausted wings. "A Fairy only has so much distance that she can go," Navi muttered.

Link looked up to see the entrance to Castle town of Hyrule. He threw his cap back onto his head (Along with a shrieking Navi) and kicked Epona in her side, causing her to gallop. Link crossed the drawbridge of Castle town, where he was greeted by a guard who seemed _too_ happy. Link frowned before continuing to follow the pathway to the castle.

_There's something weird going on here, _Link thought as he listened to the people that passed by. "Thank goodness!" One woman whispered, noticing Link's knight-like armor. "Maybe that dreadful woman will stop now."

_Dreadful woman?_ Link shook his head as he dismounted Epona and walked up the steps to the castle doors.

"Excuse me, Sir," One of the guards said. "What is your purpose for being here?" Link reached into his pack and pulled out a paper with the King's royal seal. As the guard read the paper, his eyes widened before opening the doors. "I'm very sorry, Sir! Please proceed."

After getting directions to the throne room, Link walked in and bowed at the bottom of the steps.

"I am Link, Your Majesty, the knight that you have asked for. May I ask what you have summoned me for, King Ganondorf?"

**X-X-X**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger... I couldn't resist! XD (P.S. This was the introduction.)**

**I'm writing chapter one so keep checking up! Please review, favorite and follow! ~B.C.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Heh heh… Ganondorf being king of Hyrule was unexpected, huh? I'M UNPREDICTABLE! Anyway, here is chapter one. I hope that you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I will only do this once because (And you all know this) disclaimers are annoying to write. This site is called "****_FanFiction_****" so why on Earth do we need these?!**

**X-X-X**

Ganondorf turned and looked down at Link, analyzing him. He wore armor, assuring the king that Link was indeed a knight. "You have lived here before, Link?" Ganondorf asked, noticing the Hylian shield on Link's back. Link nodded.

"Are you strong?"

"I am, Your Majesty."

"Are you quick?"

"I believe so, Your Majesty."

"Can you kill?"

Link nodded. "I am a skilled hunter-"

"I was not asking if you could kill _beasts_." Ganondorf spoke. The knight blinked and asked, "People, Your Majesty?" The king nodded. Link cleared his throat and spoke. "Yes, Your Majesty… If I must."

Ganon smirked. That was all that he needed to hear.

"You're fit for the job, my boy. You will become my personal knight and you will have power over the rest of the guards. They will obey every spoken word from your mouth unless I speak over you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, your majesty."

**x-x-x**

Link walked through the castle hallways with a royal guard guiding him to his room. After the young knight was dismissed, Ganon had told him that he would be given an important task in the morning. Link had a feeling that it would not be a regular "Do this... do that…" task.

"Here we are, sir."

Link opened a door to a spacious room. Long red velvet curtains, paintings on the walls, a large desk with papers and a quill pen… a very upper-class style compared to the castle staff's rooms. "I'll leave you to rest after your long journey," The guard said as he turned on his heel and walked back to his not-so-glorious living quarters.

Link pushed off his boots and sat down on the bed. He let out a sigh as exhaustion took over his body. The travel from Termina to Hyrule had taken all of the energy out of the young knight.

A small ball of blue light flew out from underneath Link's cap. "You could at least give me a warning when you're going to throw me around!" Navi screeched. Link rolled his eyes and said, "Really, Navi? You should know me by now." The small fairy flew around the room. "So you're going to be King Ganondorf's personal knight now?" Link nodded. "What do you believe that the task will be tomorrow?" Link laid down on the bed and said softly, "I haven't the slightest clue…"

**X-X-X**

**What do you wonderful readers think? I know that I've been gone for quite some time, but I've been busy! Please review, follow or favorite… or do all three! **


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Heyo Heyo! I'm back with another chappie! I tried to make it a bit longer than usual. It always looks much longer on Microsoft Word…**

**X-X-X**

A knock on the door awoke Link from his sleep. He jumped up and realized that he had fallen into a deep slumber with his traveling clothes still on. _I suppose that the journey really wore me out,_ Link thought. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Link opened the door and was greeted by a royal guard.

"Good morning, Sir Link," The guard said, bowing. "King Ganondorf would like to speak with you in the throne room."

**X-X-X**

Ganondorf turned his head towards the oncoming knight. A small smile crept onto his face when he saw that Link had his equipment, ready for any duty that he would be given.

"Good morning, Link," Ganondorf said, walking down the small steps. "I assume that you are ready for your task?" Link nodded. "Yes, I am." Ganondorf grinned. "Wonderful." Link walked beside the king through the hallways.

"There have been dreadful events happening in the castle. Each week, every coin from the taxes goes missing… every single coin is _gone_. I've even upgraded my guards and sent them to watch over the room where the gold is held, but the thief somehow manages to sneak past each time! The criminal is agile, crafty and light on their feet, which is why I assumed that the criminal was male…"

Link looked at the Gerudo man with shocked eyes. "A _woman_, my king?!"

Ganondorf nodded solemnly, "Yes, she was standing beside a window holding a bag of my gold when I finally caught her. What was even more surprising was that she shook the bag… _taunting_ me…" King Ganondorf scowled as he repressed the memory. "Then she _winked_ at me as if the taunt wasn't enough. I was ready to call my guards when she jumped out the window, landing on the roof of a nearby market. I turned just in time to see her leaping from rooftop to rooftop." He sighed and rubbed his large calloused hands through his crimson hair.

Link shook his head. He was very impressed that a woman was capable of such a feat, but as incredible as it was, she was a _thief_… a _criminal_ that needed to be stopped.

"What does this person look like?" Link questioned. Ganondorf pulled a poster out of his shirt and placed it in Link's hand. It read, "_Wanted dead or alive: Sheik. Reward: 5,000 Rupees." _Link looked at the painting of Sheik before glancing at Ganondorf. "She wears a cowl?"

The king heaved a sigh. "Sheik has obviously thought everything through. She conceals her identity and runs along rooftops or jumps from tree branch to tree branch… making it _extremely_ difficult to track her without footprints. She also uses deku nuts to stun my guards long enough for her to flee the scene."

Link definitely had a challenge now.

**X-X-X**

**I hope that you guys liked this chapter! If it weren't for my lovely unofficial beta, ****_Total_****_Romance Fan_****, I probably would've been working on this forever! Thank you, Romance!**

**The poster that Ganon gave Link is the cover picture for this story… but I seriously just now noticed that I spelled Sheik's name wrong! ****Anyway, tomorrow is my birthday! Your gift to me can be a ****_favorite_****, ****_follow _****or a ****_review_****!**


End file.
